Harry, The Mind Reader
by snakefever
Summary: Harry gets covered in potion, than all of a suddon he hears thoughts. Especialy one potion master who is infatuated with him. Does he want him to stop, or is he not as staight as he thought. HPSS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I felt like there were barely any snarys out there right know and decided to write one. This is rated M and ill cut all the sex scenes but you will be able to read them in my livejournal. This belong to JK rowling but I wish, This will be finished in like around ten chapters but if you urge me on it might be longer. Harry will not be so easy to get so expect some plot I know a strange thing but hay ill make it good and not bore you death. This is my first plot slash, so dont expect the best.**

**Intro**

Harry closed his eyes in boredom.

"Pay attention harry," Hermione hissed when Snape back was turned.

Last night when the party was in Gryffindor, harry didn't get much sleep. Actually none at all, it made him wish they didn't win that game against Slytherin. _No, that was horrible to think about_. He didn't like Quidditch, much anymore; he wanted to learn more about defense. Some of Deatheaters are still out there and he needed to be safe.

Voldy was defeated last year; everyone was starting to forget about it. Of course harry wasn't, he tried to move on and find a girl friend like the rest. But the girls proved to be not as interesting as they used to be. He decided he didn't need a special someone but he still wanted a family. Snape acted the same as before, Hating Harry guts. He was finding that he loved the attention since everyone else forgot about him. That didn't mean that he wanted to be in the middle of his rage though when he messed up the potion.

Why was he paired with Neville he thought? He will probably mess up it and they will be having detention for a week. Putting the right ingredients in, which he still had problems with. Even though he studied all summer with Remus. He missed Sirius a lot but Remus was there to make him feel better. Treating nicely and letting him use his real name. He had improved on all his subjects and started liking school even more.

Draco Malfoy says that potter and Longbottom was doing the potion correctly. _There couldn't be any of that_ he thought. He picked up a chunk of an herb and put it in there potion when they were focused on the potions book.

BAM

The potion splattered out and all over harry potter. Witch made him knock out instantly, and hit his head on the floor hard.

"Harry," was screamed by many voices and he felt like he heard a certain potion master in front of him giving people instructions. He was also screaming that He had to be alright at the same time.

SCREAN BRAKE

The boy who lived had a major head ache when he awoke in the "white hell hole" I guess you know where he is.

"Ahhh," he moaned. Harry absolutely hated it there with all his guts. As soon as he sat up he heard Madame Pomfrey foot steps approaching and without her mouth moving he heard her say _Oh the poor dear here again_.

Harry felt faint again but this time he kept himself in align as she moved her lips and actually talked this time.

"Here again", She said while shaking her head.

"What's..Wrong with me," the young teenager asked.

"Nothing," she said puzzled, _he never acted this weird before _she thought. Somehow harry heard it all. Feeling like he was sick he answered all her questions. Than he was excused, practically be yelled to sleep all day.

Walking up the stairs he knew it must be time for classes because no one was there. He finally felt at peace and closed his eyes as he walked through the halls knowing them by heart. He tried to think why he was hearing Madame Pomfrey thoughts.

He bumped into someone when he was lost into his thoughts. Before he even opened his eyes he heard a certain someone in his head say _stupid boy_. He knew who it was immediately and kept his eyes close a little longer hoping he didn't bump into who he thought he did. Opening them slowly he saw a certain potion master looking at him with eyes that could kill.

"Sorry sir," he said weekly.

_He said he was sorry, beautiful boy. _"well you should be," Snape said.

Harry than realized his mouth was wide open in shock not really thinking about anything else than what was just said to him.

_Did I say that, make an escape _"Don't bloody bump into me again," Snape nearly yelling. He pushed by harry running to his dungeons.

Harry could here him say thing like _I touched him _and _I want to fuck him hard_ from the distance.

Still freaked think he was still straight but felt kind of happy that anyone felt that way about him. Freaked that it was snape of all people, and wondering how he could read minds.

**what do you think?**

**short but this is just the intro, review and ill write the next chapter faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay, guys here is number two I would of had it out yesterday but I had computer problems. Im amazed of how many peaple are reading this already. I must of not been the only one wanting a new snary even though I love **

**Crash Boom Bang**

**and**

**The Mariage Stone**

**if you havent read those do it know!**

**hpss**

**hpss**

**hpss**

**hpss**

Harry went straight up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. When he got there the fat lady was entertaining some friends. It took him 5 minutes to make her let him in. Even then she took her good time opening the door to the entrance. She didn't think the whole time. Harry thought that was weird but then he realized that she was a portrait. She didn't have any thoughts; she was just produced by magic. 

Walking into the common room he saw that no one was there, which was strange, but he shrugged it off and climbed the stairs to the boy's room. He thought he heard thoughts but couldn't figure where they were coming from, since he heard no one speaking. 

Opening the door he was shocked at what he saw. All of his friends were there talking quietly. They jumped up when they saw him, clearly surprised by his sudden entrance, but calmed instantly as Hermione started speaking. 

_I can do this_ "Harry…. We have something to tell you," _do it gently. _

Harry was instantly worried about what they were going to say, but Hermione started talking again and it snapped him out of his own thoughts. 

"We decided that you need to get out and meet somebody," Hermione said while she was prepping her thoughts to do it. 

"Yes," said Harry a little worried. 

"We set you up on a few dates," Neville said very quickly. 

"WHAT!" Harry screamed in surprise. 

"Yes Harry we did, we set up some girls and someone else to meet you," Hermione replied a little quietly. 

"You actually think I'll go?" Harry asked in a Slytherin worthy manor. 

"Yes I actually do." she said, like a mom telling her kid to clean his room. 

They glared at each in a battle that Harry was able to win since he was the mind reader. Although Harry won, Hermione went back at it and then when Harry was about to win again Hermione said, "We also got a guy." She smiled as she said. 

"What!" Harry replied for, what seemed to be, the billionth time that day. 

"Yeah mate." said Ron, for the first time that day, very quietly. "We thought you might be gay." 

"Why would you think that?" Harry asked calmly. 

"You're never checking out girls, Harry," Hermione said calmly. "It's also kind of obvious." 

Harry was now upset. He couldn't believe what they said to him. Knowing if he stayed around much longer something bad was going to happen to his supposedly friends. 

Harry picked up his stuff and walked out of the room upset and very frustrated at his friends. He left Gryffindor tower and headed to the Room of Requirement. He locked the rooms and laid down in a bed, tired and upset. 

Harry woke up the next morning, got dressed, and then went down to breakfast. When he got there he was swamped with many thoughts, literally. The whole hall was buzzing so much he had a headache. 

He moved to sit by his friends and pretended everything was fine. He told them where he was last night and that everything would be fine. They were all worried about him; it made him feel much better. He knew they were just trying to help, but it bugged him how much they tried to help. 

He looked up at the head table just in time to see Snape looking at him, but his professor quickly looked away. Harry used to just think that Snape did it because he hated him, but know he knew the truth. 

Suddenly he figured out the perfect plan. He was going to get back at Snape for all those years of torture. He was going to make him love him, and then he was going to rip his heart out. That would prove to his friends that he was straight. Harry smiled at his genius plan. He knew he was meant to be a Slytherin, now he was going to out smart one. 

Harry ate his food seductively, making a certain someone moan in his head while thinking of ways to take him with no one looking. Harry's personal favorite was that Snape was going to put a piece of chocolate in a trail on his body one by one. Then he would put chocolate syrup and whip cream at the end of the trail. 

He figured he might indulge Snape a bit so he took a big chocolate muffin. He licked it slowly while Snape gave instructions in his head on what to do, which Harry followed word for word. 

_'_

_This was going to be a fun experience,' he thought. 'I'll have to give him some though. I wonder, how guys have sex. Maybe I should go to the library and look at some books. For now though I'll make Snape happy, well for now_. He licked the last of the chocolate muffin as he got ready for the next part of his plan. 

**hpss**

**hpss**

**hpss**

**hpss**

**Should I make the next chapter today, maybe if I get more reviews.**

**ThankYou**

Serpent91: **Thanks your cool!**

Tinks1389: **thanks for being my beta for this story!**

deaths mistress13: **thanks for seeing it**

Gothic Kasie: **thanks, you like this one!**

Merlynne: **Know you know. do you like?**

animegurl088: **thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I did it yaaa the next chapter is out, you see if you review good things actually happen. Review more and ill right more, I think thats a fair deal. Do you think its good enough for fanfiction or is it to much M or even to less hmmmm. Well get started!**

**hpss**

**hpss**

**hpss**

**hpss**

Harry was smiling as he made his way to potions class. The others were worried and tried to approach him, but of course he didn't tell them the truth.

He went into the classroom and for the first time he was not scared. He sat down right next to Neville, who was surprised to say the least. Neville tried to tell Harry that it probably wasn't a good idea to sit beside him. Harry just smiled at him and said it would be okay. Neville was about to protest when Snape came inside.

He looked at Harry and was surprised to see him sitting next to Neville. _I can't let him get hurt again; next time could be the last. _He told the class to pair off with anyone they wanted. Now a normal teacher would have told Harry not to pair off with Neville, but for Snape that simply was not an option. If he did that he would look weak and everyone would become suspicious. So he let them be while telling him to watch out for his… well he didn't now what he was yet actually.

Harry put in the right ingredients while putting on a show for Snape the whole time. He didn't want the class to get suspicious so he kept it on the down low. He did things like Bending over when Snape came by and showing off with his hands when he cut the ingredients. He never knew he could be this flirty before. Doing it kind of made him feel sexy, especially since Snape was making all those sounds in his head. He said the most wonderful things that almost made even Harry hard.

Class was ending soon and his potion was turning out beautifully. He knew Malfoy was going to put something in his potion. Harry knew that Malfoy was jealous of him, but he didn't know why. He had a family and people that cared for him. He was suddenly fueled with rage because of the stupid blonde.

When Malfoy came by to drop some pine needles in the potion Harry tripped him.

BAM

"Sorry Malfoy," Harry said softly almost caring like. "You need to watch your step." He said this in a voice that would have been worthy of Hermione. The rest of the class almost thought he cared, even though that would be crazy.

Malfoy murmured something rather unintelligent and made his way back to his seat. In his head he was screaming at Harry for ruining his plans. It sounded a bit like this, _Stupid potter how did he know I was going to put it in there? He never knew before._

_'That was why' _Harry thought. Malfoy was the reason he was messing up in potions, even though he had been studying like mad. He was the reason Snape was able to take so many points. He let all of his rage out seductively towards Snape who was still so memorized by the beautiful boy that he wasn't able to take any points from Gryffindor.

Harry looked up at Snape when some of his shirt rode up while he was finishing the potion. He was going to drive Snape mad, so much that he would lose his mind.

_'He's driving me crazy, why does he have to torment me so? He did the potion perfectly and while still looking so beautiful. How could he do that, how can he be so perfect? I want to bend him over my desk while I lick every surface of that perfect tight body.'_

Harry smiled slightly at his perfect potion. One really can have ones cake and eat it to. He was still smiling when Snape came around to mock everyone's potion except the Slytherins of course.

Snape came to his table and stared at it for a good 15 seconds before he responded, "Bottle it up." Everyone else was shocked that Snape would even use something that Harry would have made. Snape didn't like their looks, but Harry loved it all.

Harry took his sweet time bottling it up and when everyone was gone he was left with the infamous Potions Master. He walked up to him in what could be called a sleazy manner. Harry stood right next to his professor's desk, the place where Snape wanted to shag Harry senseless, and he put his hand on the surface.

"Sir," Harry said half-moaning.

"Yes…Potter," the potions master replied trying to keep his composure.

"I was wondering if we could continue Occlumency lessons."

"Why? The dark lord is gone." Snape said in his belittling tone.

"There are some Death Eaters left and I really would like to master the art," The mind reader said seductively. He moved one of his fingers in a circle on the desk and then moved closer to his professor.

"I don't know."

"Ill make it worth it." Harry said while his mouth was a few inches away from Snape's mouth. His fingers were now moving in circles around the older man's hands.

"Really?" Snape asked still trying to stay calm. _Oh my god he's so perfect and he wants me, why?_

"Really." Harry repeated.

"Okay," Snape said after a minute. "Tomorrow night, at eight."

"Ill be here…and sir" Harry paused and got closer.

"Yes?" Snape replied a little to fast.

"Wear this cloak, I like it." With that Harry was out the door, walking at a faster pace than Snape ever had walked.

Harry made his way up to Gryffindor tower and to the showers where he had a long wanking session in the shower, thinking about a lovely potions master. He didn't know why he was thinking about the git, but shook it off thinking it was because he was paying more attention to him.

Late that night harry had many thoughts on his mind. He kept tossing thinking about tomorow night, his biggest problem though was what he was going to were.

**hpss**

**hpss**

**hpss**

**hpss**

**Yes there will be some action in the next chap, so ill make a cut and give a warning to you**

Return to Top 


	4. Chapter 4

**Its pretty hard M I guess** **even though it has no NC-17 scenes, im so proud of my self. I was so tempted to write one, you have no idea. I hope you like it, please review and tell me if it isnt to hardcore or it is. Thanks for reading this story so far, it really means something that you guys like this. So go read already...**

**HPSS**

**HPSS **

**HPSS**

**HPSS **

When he woke up the next day, Harry decided he needed some help. Some help that only a girl could give him. Hermione was downstairs reading, what a surprise. He knew she could help him with his clothing problems so he decided to ask her, but he decided to be cautious about it.

"Mione?" Harry asked kind of quietly. "Yes Harry?" the witch answered suspiciously. She eyed Harry like she knew what he was going to say. In her mind she was wondering what he did now.

It made Harry think she really was his mom. Well it's better than aunt Petunia. At least she doesn't starve me. I wonder if I should wear leather he thought as his mind went elsewhere. He snapped out of it when Hermione looked at him oddly.

"I have a date tonight and I need some clothes." Harry said quickly.

"Really?" Hermione replied.

"Yes." said Harry nervously.

"Okay," she cheered. "We better get going."

With that they were down in Hogsmead trying on clothes. It seemed like hours to Harry but he finally found the perfect clothes.

"Oh my god! You look wonderful!" Hermione gasped.

Harry was wearing leather pants with a tight green shirt. He looked, but he felt there was something missing. Then he came up with the  
perfect idea.

He dragged Hermione by the hand out of the shop. Well not until after he bought the clothes obviously. Witches were pricey but he felt they were worth it, especially since he had nothing nice. Well Hermione thought he defiantly should, he heard her thoughts and was quiet grossed out by them. He needed to tell Ron what to wear on his next date with her.

They made their way through the crowds were the ran into a certain blonde. He had sacks in his hands witch were know all other the ground in matter of seconds after looking at Harry's new ensemble.

"Potter?" He said in disbelief .

"Didn't I say you needed to watch your steps." Harry countered.

"You finally have some fashion sense pothead." Draco sniped back.

"Well sort of…"

"As much fun as it is being in your company, we have business to attend to." He replied. With that he pulled Hermione past him and into the hair salon.

Hermione squealed at the commotion inside the salon, happy that Harry finally decided to get some help with his look. Harry must really be excited bout his date she thought smiling at her happy friend.

Harry got close to one of the employees and told her he wanted to change his look. He was kind of amused at all the thoughts in the room it was like a scandal. It reminded him of a movie his aunt watched one time when he was younger.

"Dear I think we need to get rid of those glasses," the lady told Harry. On her shirt there was a nametag that said "Ashley". She looked really pretty with long curly hair, cool glasses, and some of the fullest lips he had ever seen. If she looked that good then he must be in luck, right?

"Okay," he said bravely, "you can do anything you want."

An hour later he was ready to look in the mirror and what he saw surprised him to the extreme. He had no glasses on at all which looked strange. His hair actually looked good, it must be the magic he thought. It was longer and he had kind of a skater hair cut, with a little curve at the end. He looked so much better he thought, he also felt much more confident.

The only thought on his mind the whole time was, what would Snape think? Would he like him not looking exactly like his father? Maybe that was the only reason he liked him he thought sadly. He was just some sick fantasy for him, oh how he would make him pay.

He paid Ashley and made his way out the door where he put on his cloak and his glasses just incase he would see the professor. He was glad it was the weekend or he would have to deal with school. He also would never have enough time to get ready.

He made his way up to Gryffindor Tower with Hermione by his side trying to get him to tell her whom he was going out with.

"Come on Harry, you can tell me, can't you?" Hermione wined slightly.

"You will know soon enough," Harry replied with a bit of that twinkle in his eye that you see many times in the headmaster's.

"Fine but you better tell me soon," she said with a frown. "It better not be some skank, you're not going out with a skank are you?"

"Of course not Hermione!" Harry snapped outraged by her accusations.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said apologetically. "But who ever it is they better know they're lucky." Or unlucky he thought with a smirk.

Screen break

He walked to the dudgeons and he was unusually happy to see a certain potions master. He realized he hadn't been this happy in quiet a long time. Maybe never he thought in the back of his mind.

He knocked on the potions master door and quietly looked him self over making sure every thing was in place. He couldn't have anything wrong or he might die. Everything seemed to be in order; the cloak was hidden over his clothing not showing a thing.

The door opened and a wide-eyed Snape was looking at him with a huge amount of lust. In his head he was saying many nasty things that wouldn't be appropriate for this site.

He hadn't even seen it all yet Harry thought with a smile. He will see everything by the end though. He was glad he went o the library and researched it all.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked almost purring.

"Of course," Snape replied. I wish I could look under that big cloak he thought as he invited Harry in. His desk had nothing on it Harry smiled at it then he went over and sat on it. He motioned for Snape to follow, which he complied with ease.

"I noticed how you've been looking at me." Harry said while putting his lips on the professor's neck.

"You have?" the professor asked as he tilted Harry's head up to look at him.

Harry turned his head away and said, "Yes and I think I need to be punished."

"Yes." said Snape taking Harry's head into his hands and kissing the boy soundlessly. Tasting all that he could and thinking I wanted to do this for so long and excited that finally had the boy that I lusted for.

Harry never felt such an enjoyable thing in his life. Snape's lips on his, it felt like they belong there kissing him. This kiss was so  
much better than the ones he shared with Cho Chang. He suddenly felt like he wasn't straight as he thought. Like maybe he was meant to be with him. No, he didn't fancy Snape, but that he didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it.

**HPSS kinda the not so great stuff**

He pushed Snape away and took off his cloak leaving the outfit he bought today. He felt Snape's eyes all over him and with a growl Snape was on him, pushing him on the desk, licking ever inch he could, and he pulled the shirt off of the younger boy.

"Oh so good," Harry moaned pushing his hips into the older man's.

Snape moaned and pushed back. They kissed and pushed into each other some more before Snape took off his cloak. They continued like this some more, kissing while they thrust into each other.

"I'm so close," and with that Harry was done for. It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt. Snape was close and came after  
moaning Harry's name. Snape kissed him almost harshly as they lay together on his desk. Then Harry noticed the time.

**HPSS :D over now if your wondering**

"Bugger, it's way after curfew," the young boy exclaimed. He tried to get up, but Snape actually whimpered.

"Stay with me."

"Can't, "he said with a sad look. He gathered all of his things and got dressed. As he made his way out the door her turned around and winked at Snape. Then he was gone.

**HPSS**

**HPSS**

**HPSS**

**HPSS**

**what do you** **think! Yes I put some action are you proud of me for not going over? or are you upset that fanfiction dosen't allow it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, there is some sadness in this chap yaaa, I had no idea how fun it is to punish them. Everyone is wondering if im going to hurt snape and if there going to stay together. The anwser is yes to both so there you go. now read...**

**HPSS**

**HPSS **

**HPSS**

**HPSS**

Harry made his way back to his room smiling like a maniac. _He never knew he could feel such pleasure in his life. Snape hit all the right spots, well every spot. It was like he was a professional, but how could he be? Why did he make him feel this good? Why did he make him want him? _

The fat lady was asleep when he got there; it took him awhile to wake her up. When he finally succeeded she looked at him in shock. 

"Well I know what you've been doing tonight." The portrait said with an ugly smile. 

He looked at her with one of his prized angry faces. Than said the password in not such a nice voice. He hurried into the common room before he hurt the portrait. He suddenly understood why Sirius tried to take her out in third year. 

In the room stood a certain witch stomping her foot with a face that he knew was no good. 

"Hermione not now," he said with a hint of exhaustion in his voice. 

"No you don't say 'not now' Harry Potter," she said bitterly and sarcastically. "Where were you?" 

"You know I love you mione and I would do anything for you, But this is none of your business." With that the boy-who-lived moved passed her and to the boys dormitory. 

She tried to follow but Harry locked the door behind him. He went over to his now beautiful bed okay he was really tired, laid down not bothering to get under the covers. Then he went straight to sleep thinking about a special someone. 

SREEN BREAK 

The next morning he was still in his bed, not even thinking about getting up. He was perfectly content, to sleep in the whole entire Sunday. He didn't want to deal with an angry witch or his other friends. "Why did he have friends again?" He asked himself. They're more pain than pleasure and they treat him like a kid when they're the same age. 

_ Snape didn't_, he thought. 

_ He thought of him as an equal in a way_, he guessed. Knowing he was a mind reader and all but he felt like he still couldn't figure him out. _Maybe it's because Snape doesn't even know himself. Harry would make him know and then crush him._

His thoughts were interrupted by the door being opened by a smug looking Hermione. 

"This happens when stay out all night," she said. She reminded him of a Ferret. Her mind was telling him to tell her whom he was out with last night. Harry knew she was about to burst. 

He got up, grabbed his clothes, and made his way to the bathroom. She followed him, but he closed the door in her face. He felt tired so he turned on the faucet and lay down on the shower floor. 

"What am I doing?" He asked himself. 

He got out five minutes later and got dressed. Wearing some fitted clothes, he made his way downstairs for breakfast. 

When he arrived, everyone's eyes were on him. Instantly he wondered if he had a sign over his head that said 'I've been up all night with Snape. Then he realized it was because of his knew makeover. 

Harry felt relieved and mad his way to a seat by Neville. He didn't feel any eyes on him anymore, but he did here a lot of voices. Some were wondering why the change and others were going on about how hot he was. 

Looking up he saw Professor Snape's eyes on him. He was digging around his food, not eating a thing. _He must have washed his hair to_, he thought. Trying to concentrate on his thoughts he realized he was jealous of the attention that the rest of the school was giving him. 

Harry told everyone he was going out for a walk. He walked out of the great hall and walked around thinking about last night. His thoughts were giving him chills and he was surprised when someone pushed him into a broom closet. He looked up and saw Malfoy looking at him with lust. Then Malfoy kissed him soundly. 

He tried to push him off, but with no success. _How did he not see this coming_ he thought trying to push the blonde off of him. 

"You're looking quite good Potter." The young Malfoy said taking his lips off of Harry's and putting them on his neck. 

He was about to respond when the door open to Snape. He looked hurt and confused but instantly replaced it with an angry face. _That was not good_ thought Harry. 

"Draco Malfoy get off of him and go to the dungeons," Snape bellowed. 

Malfoy instantly complied without even having to think, he left Harry and Snape alone in the broom closet. 

Before he could say anything Snape said something he didn't expect. "Its okay, we didn't have a agreement, it was just sex." 

"No, he came onto me," Harry said desperately. 

Snape was gone before he could even finish. All he could think about was how he could get him back. 

He walked back up to his dorm and got into bed. Again he didn't want to leave the bed, but this time it was because of hurt instead of exhaustion. 

He felt upset at Malfoy more than he ever had in his whole life. Actually more upset at him than anyone in his whole life. He wanted to strangle the stupid blonde. Than he wondered why he was upset, he accomplished what he wanted to do. He hurt Snape,but faster than he thought. 

He got up and went downstairs to have a talk with Hermione. She was studying in a chair by the fireplace. He sat down beside her and began to tear up. 

"Hermione can we go for a walk? He asked wanting to go somewhere private to talk to her. 

"Of course!" 

When they got out side they sat by a tree and Harry told her everything. His ability to read minds, Snape, and what happened with Malfoy. She just sat there amazed by what he was saying. 

"What should I do?" Harry asked when he was finished. 

"You should have told us Harry," she said. "And you should also tell Snape the truth." 

"Are you kidding me he'll kill me!" Harry exclaimed. 

"Either that are you're not getting him back," Hermione replied. 

"Who says I want him back?" He snapped back. 

"You do Harry, or you would not be here for advice." 

Harry told her he needed some time to think. He walked through the halls and realized that he wanted Snape. Harry turned and walked in the opposite direction. When he got there he knocked on the door and waited for his potions professor to open the door. 

**HPSS**

**HPSS**

**HPSS**

**HPSS**

**Okay I just want you guys to know when there first put on here there unbetead. Thats why you guys see so many mistakes, thanks for telling me about them it really helps me. Did you like the pain of this chap, please review please!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, I have made this chap a little bit of a lemon to so be warned. It would have been here yesterday but my computer chrashed and when it turn back on my work was gone so I had to redo it. now read...**

**HPSS **

**HPSS**

**HPSS**

Harry gasped.

Snape looked like he was run over by a car. His eyes were droopy and his streaming with tears. He looked like he had been drinking, so much that he would have a hang over tomorrow. It was something that Harry thought he would never see. Just when he was about to talk Snape slammed the door in his face.

He put his foot in the door barely in time. He pushed it open and walked inside. There was a huge bottle of scotch on his desk. So that's were he got it from. He instantly thought of the spell Seamus taught him to make someone sober.

_Yes I remember_, he thought happily. With that he pulled out his wand and whispered a spell. He watched his potion master face relax and then close his eyes.

"Thank you," Snape whispered than his voice rose. "Now get out of my rooms." _Please I can't stand you being_ _here _Snape was thinking sadly. _Why did you have to kiss Malfoy, why did you have to do this to me?_

"Severus," Harry said, he didn't even realize that he never said or thought about using that name. It felt good to use it, now all he wanted to do was use it over and over.

"Don't use that name," Severus said in the most deadly voice he had ever heard. I_ wanted you to use that in ecstasy the first time. Why did you use that now especially since I'm mad at you?_

"I didn't kiss Malfoy. I don't even like him," Harry exclaimed.

"I don't care," Snape snapped back. _Oh I do so much I would die with out you._

"Well I'll make you care," Harry kissed Snape's neck biting it hard with his tongue licking around trying to taste all of him. He tasted like herbs and soap mixed together. He couldn't get enough of it.

Professor Snape pulled away from Harry and than kissed him hard pushing him against a wall. He knew it must be cold but he couldn't seem to care. He ravished the mouth under him, which tasted like heaven.

Harry gasped at the cold wall behind him, but was instantly quieted by the tongue in his mouth. They were kissing like animals,' pulling on each other's clothes, and kissing like they would die if they didn't.

Severus smiled into the mouth and pulled away. Harry's lips were swollen and he had bites all over his neck. Hair messed up and a little sweat he was the most beautiful thing Severus had ever seen. He was so submissive and all he wanted was to be inside him.

"I want to do this in my bedroom," Severus said while kissing his ear_. I want your tight ass, I'll pump into you so hard and so fast you and the bed will shake._

Harry was a little nervous about having full on sex but he still was able to nod. He loved being licked in the ear one could tell by his whimpering when the older man let go of it.

They moved through the hallway licking and kissing the whole time. All of the sudden Harry was pushed against a wall, no it was a door, wait a door.

"You have a door," Harry said surprised.

"I don't trust those imbecile paintings to watch my door," Snape replied and pulled out some keys. It took him a while since young teenager was kissing him the whole time. They finally had gotten through the door a few minutes later.

The potions master picked him up and carried him into a dark room. Severus turned on the light.

The room was huge, and there was a big bed. Everything in the room was dark green and black. The bed had a green satin blanket on it that he knew he would feel tonight.

He was then put on the bed. It was the most comfortable thing in his whole entire life. The satin moved with him and Severus touching him in all the right places. He wanted to lay on it with Severus forever.

Snape pulled off his shirt, slowly moving his hand all over, stroking him. He softly licked one of the younger boy's nipples before biting hard. They had all night and he didn't want to rush anything.

Harry moaned at the feelings, this was so much better than last time. Somehow feeling the same way Severus did made it so much better. He wanted him to fuck him hard and fast.

_I'm going to put my self into your tight ass; I will fuck you so hard. I'll make you scream in ecstasy as I pump into you. It will feel so right, being inside you. You will never want anyone else inside you but me_ Snape was saying in his mind as he took of Harry's pants.

"Severus, right there," he screamed when Snape started stroking his cock. Now this is how he wanted to spend his detentions he thought when Snape put his lips on his manhood.

Snape loved this but know he wanted to train Harry for the future. He pulled away to talk.

"Harry, I want you to touch me down there," Severus said.

Harry finally got over the high he had felt and snuggled into the body that was now beside him. He felt content as he fell asleep in his hated professors arms

**HPSS**

**HPSS**

**HPSS**

**HPSS**

**unedited version is at adultfanficiton look up neonout. so what did you think...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know so long, but a evil writers block hit me in the head. Also computer problems and a thing called busy happened. I know a terrible thing but what can I do. I dont have much to say so here is a few anwsers**

What's the adress to Adult fanfiction?

**_it on my profile just go check._**

Do you know of any other fanfics where Harry can hear Snape's thoughts?

**_There is only one I know which I here you all say "What Men Want" this is the only story I know of._**

wonder why fanfiction doesn't allow NC-17?

**_kids at 13 are on here and we dont want to expose them to this stuff its also nice to take a break from it once and awhile. Thats why I think they dont allow it and this is the only fanfiction site that dosent allow it, I think so lets just row with it._**

**Thats it so read...**

**HPSS**

**HPSS**

Snape never felt this comfortable in his life. Still mostly asleep, he stretched out in his bed, only to hit something next to him. He sprung awake to notice someone was under the covers beside him. He suddenly remembered last night and everything that had happened.

_Harry was so beautiful, _he thought to himself. The small body under him took his breath away, but he knew it wasn't possible for them to be together.. He was going to have to let him go, but for now, they would have this. 

Severus kissed the boy's lips, knowing that he could never get enough of them. He tried not to wake him up, but when the lips under him started to move, he knew he wasn't very successful. 

Harry was having a wonderful dream about candy, when he felt something touch his lips. Smiling to himself, he kissed back, even though he had no idea who was snogging him. Slowly, opening his eyes, he caught sight of who it was. Startled, he fell off the bed and on to the floor, hitting the ground hard. 

"Ow," Harry said. Realizing that he was undressed, he blushed a crimson red. 

_He is so cute when he blushes_, the Slytherin thought. 

"I was having such a good dream a second ago and now I'm on the ground," Harry said, while trying to get up. 

"What were you dreaming about," Severus said in interest. 

"Oh, just candy," Harry replied with a shrug worthy of a teenager. 

"Candy." Snape was now confused. 

"Yes, candy," Harry replied, and he started to put on his clothes that were next to him on the ground. 

"Don't," Severus said, while pulling him close and licking his neck. 

"I'm just putting them on to get some food," Harry replied, moaning slightly. 

"I'll get it for you," Severus said, pulling his mouth away from the teenager. 

"Okay, get me some waffles with chocolate syrup… and bring me the bottle--I like to pour it myself," Harry said, while giving him the innocent face that he knew Severus liked. 

"Okay I'll be back," Severus replied, while getting dressed at lighting speed. Moving out the door, he stalked down the hallway, nearly running over Headmaster Dumbledore. 

"What's the hurry, my boy," the Headmaster said, his eyes twinkling. It sounded a lot like he said 'Harry' to Severus. 

"I'm just going to get something," Severus said, trying to pass him but failing to get by. 

"There's a meeting tonight at eight; don't be late," Dumbledore said, while moving out of his way. 

_Great a meeting,' _Severus thought sullenl_y. I better hurry up and give Harry his breakfast. Maybe I can do a little more with that syrup after he eats. Gosh, I love being with him. He's better than ever I imagined._

Giving the professor a grave face, he stalked away. He never thought it took this long to get to the kitchens before. His mind wandered off to the boy in his bed right now. 

_Was Harry asleep again? Was he waiting patiently for him, or was he gone? The latter was sticking in his head worrying him. Why the hell was he so concerned by a stupid child? Why was he driving him so insane, that he was getting him waffles first thing in the morning?_

_I am going to have to talk to him. This is not always going to happen. Wait a minute, he suggested he would get them--oh, great._ He felt very unintelligent at the moment. The thought that a boy could change his whole mood upset him greatly. 

Turning the corner, he saw some first years walking very fast, trying to get out of his way. It made him smile and feel good. Especially because one in a corner put a book up to shield himself from the potions master's rage. 

_I still have it._ Severus smiled happily to himself, which came out as a smirk to everyone else. He had nothing to worry about, _it was just Harry that made him feel this way. Everyone else was terrified. And to think he was worried. Why was he worried though_? 

He was falling in love with the boy--no, man--that he slept with last night and all he wanted to do was continue to do so over and over again. He would put syrup all over him and lick him like a chocolate ice cream. 

Finally, he arrived at the kitchens. There was a lot of hustle going on in the kitchen that would make your eyes dizzy. _Another house elf must have gone crazy, _he thought with a sigh_. Those stupid things bug the heck out of me._

One of them seemed to be looking for something, so he thought he could give him the orders. He wasn't in the kitchens much, seeing as he ate his meals with the students. It was a great time to stare them down and make them sweat. 

"You there," he said to the house elf. 

The elf turned around quickly, obviously surprised, but smiled when he saw who it was. No one ever smiled at him and he was not happy at the look the house elf was giving him. The elf came closer and his eyes looked like they were juggling out of their sockets. Again, he thought that he didn't like these creatures; he thought that they should have the students clean in their free time, this way, they wouldn't get into so much trouble then. He was lost in thoughts when the house elf replied. 

"Sir, what can I do for you?" 

"I need some waffles with chocolate syrup on top and eggs with some avocado's," he said with a stern look. 

"Would you like a drink, good sir," the house elf replied. 

"Yes, pumpkin juice would be good," Severus told the house elf, thinking that this was the most intelligent of the bunch. "Oh, and some coffee." He said the last with a small yawn. 

"Yes sir," the house elf said, while working at the task with a few other house elf's that decided to join in. 

In a few minutes, everything was put on a plate nicely and was presented to him. He said, "Thank you," and stalked out the door. He must be really hooked, walking all the back. He never remembered it taking so long before. 

Finally, by the time he made his way back to the room, his coffee was nearly all gone. Opening the door slowly, not wanting to freak the boy out, he put the food on the table. Heading to the bedroom, he noticed that Harry was not in the bed 

**HPSS**

**HPSS**

**HPSS**

**HPSS**

**What did you think?**

**Enough torture for Sev?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is my beta's great work. I have been so busy but know I have been giving so much free time. So I decided to make a new story which will be a Severus/Harry also. Well know I got to go so read...**

**HPSS**

**HPSS**

**HPSS**

Severus felt like something ripped his heart out and fed it to him. 

How could he leave just like that? He thought, _they were having a great time and they had a wonderful night. He was sure he took the young man's virginity, well mostly sure. What if Harry was just trying to act innocent like for him? He could have just tried to get close to him and then hurt him. He was just like his father._

_No, he was not like his father he gave up that idea along time ago. He could have had emergency or he could have possibly been out looking for him. Or maybe he was just to hungry he couldn't wait._

The professor thoughts were interrupted by a noise in the bathroom that sounded a lot like running water. _Or,_ he thought hopefully _he could be in the bathroom._ He couldn't believe how happy he felt at that moment. 

Harry had heard the thoughts going on out there and realized _how_ it would feel for Severus if he did really leave_. He couldn't leave him after the heartbreak he heard on the other side of the doorway_. To get the potions master attention he turned on the water and washed his hair. 

Slowly under the faucet he could here the footsteps coming close to the door near him. Trying not to act like he felt all of those thoughts he continued to wash off. He felt a little sore from last night's activities so this is why he decided to take a shower. When he got hit at the Dursley's he always took a shower. Even though this was a different situation he felt that it would feel better. 

"Harry," Severus said coming into the room and moving next to the shower door. It almost felt like he wasn't sure of who was in the shower. 

"Yes," Harry replied poking out of the shower. "I hope you don't mind." 

"Of course not," the professor said leaning in and kissing his lips softly. "I have your food so when you're done come out and it will be here. 

"Really," said the teenager leaning down and licking Severus neck. "I think you need a shower too." 

"Maybe," and than Severus took off all of his clothes and moved into the shower with the Harry. 

He felt instantly relaxed by the water and also very happy to be in it with Harry. He was still amazed about how beautiful Harry had become. He had that innocence thing working for him. 

Harry felt kind of happy being next to the older man. He leaned forward and he kissed him. It was like one of those kisses you on see TV with the water cascading down their bodies. Pushing his manhood against the older man's they rocked back and forth. They went the same pace as they had with the kiss, slow. Somehow this was way better than everything that they had done before. It was like they were perfect together, like they could be together in everyway. Maybe he had found the one in the world that was perfect for him. 

After they both were done below they still continued to kiss slowly. As Severus kissed his neck Harry knew he had found perfection. He felt like he was in a fairy tale and never wanted to leave it not for a second. 

Then they heard faint knocking in the distance. 

Both eyes were opened instantly. Severus barked out one second and then told Harry to get in the closet next to the bathroom. The chosen one complied after getting a towel on the counter top. Severus barely had time to put on one before the door open to Lucius Malfoy. 

"What are you doing here," Severus said with a sneer. 

"Oh no compassion for old friends Severus," Lucius replied while walking close to the man in a towel. "I'm here wondering why you barked at my son yesterday." 

His tone meant business, he thought. _How bout I say the truth but than he would wonder why I cared._ He was trapped fair in square he thought sullenly. "He was messing around with a student in a broom closet," thinking that the partial truth was the right path. 

"Oh," Lucius replied interested. "I'm glad you take such effort for our family name". Than he put his lips against Severus's and kissed him hard while thinking about what a wonderful kisser he was still. Pulling away he replied, "thank you," than went out the door. 

Harry had heard all of it. Waiting to Malfoy was gone he pushed open the door and got dressed. Severus than realized he heard the whole thing and was not going to get more food. He put his arms around Harry and whispered in his ear "you're the only one for me." Severus was so overwhelmed by how much he wanted Harry. 

"Are you sure you want me," Harry asked quietly. 

"Of course I do and I want to see you eat with out any clothes on," to prove what he said he licked his ear and directed him out of the bathroom. He took him to the dining room and sat him into the chair where the food was. 

They ate for a while before Severus said something that he did not expect. "How did you know I wanted you?" 

Harry practically spit out his waffles and looked up at Severus pushing his food around. He almost looked like a kicked puppy. 

"You kind of like to look at me a lot," Harry replied. 

"Well I could have been just mad at you, how could you know it was because I liked you," Severus said but than smiled. "You must be way smarter than an average Gryffindor." 

Harry nodded and continued to eat while pushing his foot against the older man. Which made Severus mad with need and almost do something that they had done many times already. He was close but he wanted the young man to eat and so he didn't believe that was all he wanted. 

They continued with a little conversation and both realized they had more than just than one thing in common. Slowly afterwards Harry finally got dressed kissing Severus as he did. 

"Come here tomorrow," Severus practically begged. 

"Of course, "and then Harry went out the door wondering why the older Malfoy was looking at Severus that way. _Wasn't he married_ he thought. He wasn't sure what was going on but he knew he would find out.

**HPSS**

**HPSS**

**HPSS**

**What did you think?**

**Actual torture for Harry.**

**P.S. Say hi to my new beta ****ddamato****! It looks like I need two, there must be alot of bad spelling!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**_ I know it's been forever since my last update. I've had some family come in from out of town who have monopolised my time. I have also had to start getting ready for the new school year also. Okay I've really just had a huge "Writer's Block" and I should be ashamed. I realise that I havent updated since the last Harry Potter book. I just have to say that I will not use that book for any of my stories. I already ignore the 6'th one anyways's. Hope everyone likes the should of been posted chapter week's ago. I will have the next posted way sooner. So just read already..._

**HPSS**

**HPSS**

**HPSS**

For the next couple days Harry and Severus relationship grew to empty classrooms, broom closets, and abandon hallways. Harry almost passed out on his bed five days later from exhaustion. He never imagined having a relationship would be this tiring. 

He kept to himself when they were together about what happen with Malfoy but by himself he was a train wreck. He told Hermione what happened and she was not as supportive as he thought. 

She told him that he shouldn't be with him and that he needed someone his own age. He of course chose not to listen to a thing that she said as Ron would do. Instead he ran around in circles in his free time as his room mates sat making bets about how long he could go around. He didn't want to be jealous type and wind to Severus. So he was forced to worry all night long not having any sleep at all. 

He finally passed out at here from exhaustion. 

When he awoke he was not in his bed, not even in his bedroom. Also there was a little problem with him chained to wall in the dungeons. He didn't even now what time it was. Trying to pull out of the restraints he realized his wand was missing. 

What was going on, he thought? 

The door across the way opened to Lucius Malfoy who had a smug face. He was about to say a not so nice retort when he heard walking steps behind the evil man. Then he saw Severus Snape's face looking at him. 

"Thank Merlin," Harry said. 

Than harry saw something he never thought would happen. Severus licked Lucius neck. While looking at harry with those big black eyes of his. 

"No," Harry screamed as he sat up and opened his eyes to red and gold blankets. _Thank Merlin it was only a dream,_ Harry thought while taking off his sweat through sheets off. He was still a bit in dream mode as he made his way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

In his state he was extremely jumpy even enough so when someone open the bathroom door he jumped into the shower and turned off the water just in time, so that the intruder couldn't see him. Who just happen to be Ron in his pajamas. Relieved Harry was about to open the shower's when he saw Draco Malfoy walk inside. Who just happen to be the last person Harry wanted to see. 

Ron walked up to him and kissed him hard on the face which looked like he was sucking the ferrets face off. What was even more astonishing was that that Malfoy kissed back hard and just as passionate as Ron. The taller boy pulled away and smiled at Draco who returned it while leaning on the red head's neck. 

"So, did you find out," Ron asked. 

"Yes," said Malfoy while rolling his eyes. "He is in love with our potion's master." 

"You're sure," said Ron. 

"Yes I'm sure I'm sure," Malfoy replied sarcastically. "Know can we kiss some more." 

"Let's get out of here," Ron replied. "It's dangerous for you to be in here." 

"Your right," Malfoy said while pulling away and opening the door. Ron followed leaving Harry to think about just what happen before him. 

Elsewhere in the castle Severus Snape was grading papers. He also had a bad night sleep and took refuge in yesterday's assignments. Thinking how dumb his students had become over the years. Did they just get dumber every passing year at Hogwarts were they really teaching them or just lowering there IQ. 

Still in his thoughts he didn't notice the blonde behind him watching him grade his exams, smiling every time he gave a snide remark. Just when he was about to make a dazzling entrance Severus spoke. 

"When are you going to leave," Severus Said without even his eyes leaving the paper in front of him. 

"Oh Severus you know how much grading exams stirs me up," Luscius replied while moving in front of him and sitting on the crooked nose man's lap. Leaning over to his neck and kissing his neck moving up to his ear. When he was just about to shove his tongue into his ear he was pushed away from the ear and off Severus's lap. 

"You can't do this Luscius," The potion master said while standing up and leaning against a wall the opposite direction of the blonde. "You have to leave now!" 

"Fine I know where I'm not wanted (Severus snorts) I'll leave, but I will be back later." Luscius moved closer to Severus and kissed him one last time before leaving Severus with his thought's on what just happen. 

Months ago he would have died for his school crush to look at him let alone kiss him. Now though he was with Harry and wanted only him but he was close to temptation. Luscius walking off with that aristocrat walk of his made his butt look very tempting in the worst way. 

He needed a drink real badly and Harry's ass. He walked out of the classroom exams forgotten. 

The next morning Harry and Severus were both digging in there food thinking about everything that happen last night. Harry felt that his food looked like a pillow and almost decided to lay down in it when Hermione nudged him reminding him that it was time for class, potions class. 

He knew Severus would want to know why he was practically slept walking and he didn't feel like answering that. So he made a short detour to his room for one or those potions he was given by the Weasley's twins. Giving them the money to start there own business was one of the smartest thing he had ever done. 

Going to class he was barely on time and that was known by every one else in the class. Since Severus Snape was stumping his feat in a angry fashion. It almost turned Harry on but the angry face made him get to his seat quietly. 

Severus handed out the paper's from there assignments yesterday and on Harry's there was a scribble in the middle of his grade_. I wonder_, he thought concentrating on the professor's thoughts. 

_What will happen when he finds out what happen? I didn't like it but I don't want to loose Harry_, Snape thought sullenly. 

_Why would he loose me_, Harry thought. 

**HPSS**

**HPSS**

**HPSS**

_What do you think? I really love my reviews very much!_

_Next chapter will have confrentation..._


End file.
